


Chronicles of Squad 7

by Darkwolves602



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chronicles of the adventures of Gallian Militia Squad 7 told from the perspective of Sergeant Alicia Melchiott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chronicles of Squad 7

The target lay in front of her, less than ten metres away. She gripped the rifle tightly against her chest, allowing a long, gentle breath to cascade past her quivering lips. All other thoughts left her mind; all she could focus on was her target lying directly ahead of her. She squeezed the trigger. The round shredded through the paper target at the end of the rifle range, the chest of the Imperial soldier cut-out exploding in a flurry of sand and paper fragments.

Alicia Melchiott let the rifle fall limp in her arms, taking the moment of silence to reconfigure her wayward thoughts. She rose to her feet, throwing her head back to stare blankly up into the sky, the clear blue view pocketed by the clear white forms of birds gliding freely overhead. Alicia shook her head clear, her conscious mind taking hold of her body once more. 

She turned to face Susie Evans. The two had joined the Bruhl Town Watch together after news had arrived that the Federation and the Empire were quickly advancing their armies towards their neighbouring border. With Gallia caught between the two superpowers the small nation could not afford to be caught off guard. In response to this Town Watches were being established in all small communities along the Gallia/Imperial border as a first line of defence against the threat of invasion which hung like a dark cloud over the peaceful community.

“What do you think?” Alicia asked.

“It was certainly an impressive shot, Alicia” Susie spoke in a light and gentle tone which matched her full, blonde curls which blew gracefully in the wind.

Alicia held the rifle at arms length. “Your turn” However Susie was reluctant to accept the offering. Alicia sensed the young girl’s reluctance. “Come on. We’ve already had the military training at school”

“Yeah. But that was mainly just running and climbing. We rarely actually had to use any weapons?”

“What are you goanna do if the Imps come?” Susie had to concede.

Susie reluctantly accepted the weapon, as if fearing it would bite back the moment she touched it. She gripped the weapon, almost surprised by the weight of the weapon. She held the gun tightly to her chest as she had seen Alicia do. She nervously pulled the trigger, letting out a yelp of surprise as the unexpected recoil punched into her shoulder. The gun broke free of her loose grip and fell to the floor at Susie’s feet, the girl bringing her arms up to her chest instinctively. Susie lost her delicate balance, falling backwards, collapsing into the dirt.

The shock eventually subsided, Susie tentatively opening her eyes. Alicia stepped over to check if she was alright. Susie took the moment to reacquire her rampant thoughts, the sudden shock of the moment having sent her heart into overdrive. “You ok?” Alicia asked.

Susie smiled weakly. “Yeah, just took a bit of a tumble”. Alicia took her hand, helping her to her feet. Alicia retrieved the discarded weapon. Susie looked up from brushing the dust from her skirt. She almost physically recoiled at the sight of the weapon.

“Come on, you’ve still got to learn how to use this” Alicia held the weapon at arms length for Susie to accept. Susie took the weapon with a shaking hand. She turned to face the target at the end of the firing range. The sight at the end of the weapon wavered left and right, Susie’s attempts to stabilise the wayward rifle only served to aggravate the problem further.

The weapon suddenly steadied, the target remaining firmly at the end of the barrel. Susie felt a soft warmth pressing against her back, another set of hands wrapping around her own. Alicia’s hands wrapped around Susie’s, guiding her. “You need to tighten you grip, otherwise the gun will just slip out of your hands. Make sure you brace yourself for the recoil, you don’t want to end up in the dirt again” Alicia said with a soft giggle.

“Ok” Susie tightened her grip on the weapon.

“Now just take a deep breath” Alicia took in a deep breath, Susie mimicked the motion. Alicia let the air cascade past her lips, Susie soon followed.

Susie stared the target down, her eyes becoming ever more focused solely on the target which lay at the end of her rifle. She squeezed the trigger. Susie’s eyes snapped shut. The recoil pounded into her shoulder, her muscles tensed to prevent her from collapsing back into the dirt. Susie sheepishly opened her eyes. She saw the target at the end of the range, sand drizzling out of the wound she had inflicted on the sand bags behind the target.

“Huh” Alicia’s eyes squinted as she tried to make out where the target had hit. “Just skimmed his side” Alicia smiled. “Not a kill shot, but you hit him”

Susie disentangled herself from Alicia’s long arms, turning to face Alicia. “How can you be so calm about all this shooting?”

“They are just sandbags” Alicia replied.

“But what about when they are not sandbags. What about when it is real people we are being forced to shoot at?”

Alicia pondered the question for a moment. “Well chances are they will be shooting at us too. So I would say that officially makes them fair game”


	2. Taming the Lone Wolf

The Gallian Militia attack on the Imperial Supply Base nestled in the heart of the Kloden Wildwoods had ended in victory for the Gallians, dealing another blow against the Imperial war effort in Gallia. Militia Lieutenant Welkin Gunther, leader of Squad 7, was still surprised by the Imperial Commanders ability to quickly muster their forces into a retreat just as the militia broke through the enemy lines and entered the heart of the Imperial supply base. It was almost too perfectly timed to be mere coincidence; it had been a calculated retreat.

In the wake of the battle Militia Sergeant Alicia Melchiott and Private Marina Wulfstan had been dispatched ahead to scout any lingering Imperial troops while the remainder of Squad 7 secured the supply base until a task force from the Regular army arrived to take over, freeing the squad for their next assignment in the war for Gallia.

 

Alicia and Marina lay atop a grassy ridge overlooking the main access road leading out of the northern edge of the Kloden Wildwoods, watching for any enemy presence still lingering in the area. As the lone wolf of the squad Marina preferred to operate alone, however Lieutenant Gunther dictated that the operation required a two person team and Marina agreed to follow the orders of her commander. On her part Alicia simply wished to have some time away from the other members of the squad, after what Faldio had said to her about being tense and standoffish, that she needed to ‘relax’ and ‘embrace her insecurities’ she felt that some time to herself would allow her the chance for reflection.

The Imperial commander had departed the combat area with a large number of his forces; it was no great stretch of the imagination that the enemy could swiftly launch a counter attack in an attempt to recapture the base. Marina stared down the scope of her rifle, the elite sniper ready to eliminate any Imperial she identified while Alicia served as her spotter, using her binoculars to scan the area ahead for targets. Though the abundance of plant life in the forest was causing her some irritation Marina simply used the mild discomfort to maintain her focus for the task at hand.

After an hour of undisturbed observation, with the largest contact of note being a herd of Bearded Goats; Marina finally dared herself to relax and rolled over onto her back to idly stare up into the cloudless sky above her. Marinas hand lazily rose from her side, idly pawing at the front of her armour. Her fingers touched the cool metal of the first clasp which held her armoured jacket in place. While sturdy enough to resist stray bullets and shrapnel the garment swiftly proved tiresome when forced to lie on top of it for an extended period of time. Marina slowly began to release the clasps one by one in quick succession.

Alicia finally took notice and chose to speak up. “What are you doing?”

“I’m hot” the sniper offhandedly rebuffed.

Marina released the final binding, allowing her jacket to fall open of its own desire to reveal a jet black T-shirt concealed beneath. Gallia was just emerging into summer and with it the midday temperatures began to rapidly rise. Having spent the past several hours lying atop an exposed ridge with the full intensity of the summer sun beating down on them from above the heat was becoming ever more difficult to endure. It was understandable that Marina would wish to relieve herself of such a burden; however Alicia remained surprised at the snipers bold disregard for military regulations. “Private Wulfstan, Militia regulations require us to wear our armour at all times during combat”

“What combat?” Marina indicated the looming silence with an idle wave of her hand. “The battle is over, has been for hours. You saw the Imps turn tail and run the moment we broke through their lines. They’re gone”

“That does not mean they have retreated, Private” Alicia interjected. “That is why we are here, to watch for any sign of an Imperial counterattack. We must remain prepared at all times-”

“The moment any Imperial patrol emerges on the road or dares to peek their little helmeted heads over that ridge to the north I could pacify their commanding officer. By the time it takes you to draw a breath his second in command would be struck through the visor before his Lieutenant hits the ground” Marina rolled over onto her back. “It’s simple, sergeant. Your task is to keep me in line and record kills, I’m responsible for dropping Imps at half a kilometre with my eyes shut. That’s just the way things are”

“It appears that any lack of regard you maintain for Militia regulations is more than overcome by your confidence in your own abilities” Alicia said as she fought to supress the hint of temper in her words. Marina’s comments only served to enflame Alicia’s temper even more, causing her cheeks to flush red with embarrassment, only increasing the unbearably stifling heat even further. Alicia couldn’t take it any longer. 

Alicia raised herself into a sit, reaching her hand up she released the clasps of her heavier scout armour. Although considered light by military standards the armour had a nasty habit of collecting heat in all the wrong places during warm days. Welkin had once described her armour as being ‘like the coleopteid exoskeleton of a Rhinoceros Beetle’; she was beginning to understand why. 

This did not go unnoticed by her companion. “Whatever happened to the regulations Sergeant Melchiott?”

“Shut up, Private Wulfstan” Alicia snapped back sharply.

Alicia laid her armour down besides her, revealing a thin T-shirt in Gallian blue before lying back onto the long grass beneath her, the noon sun basking down on her exposed arms. She was beginning to understand Welkins bizarre love of all things natural, even in the heart of a battlefield she finally found some peace and serenity amongst the chaos of war.

Marina however remained unsettled by the heat despite her best efforts. Lifting herself back up off of the grass Marina gripped the hem of her t-shirt between her fingers and began to lift it across her front.

“What are you doing?” Alicia asked, expecting Marina to attempt to fan herself cool with the hem of her loose T-shirt. Alicia could feel the lump catch in her throat as she saw Marina pull her t-shirt over her head, undressing herself to her waist, and exposing her pert breasts to the midday glow. Marina laid herself back onto the grass without a word or sideways glance. 

Alicia’s heart pounded in her chest, her breaths deepening with every passing moment as her eyes involuntarily scanned across Marina’s chest. Alicia forced herself to look away. “Private Wulfstan!” Alicia snapped.

“I’m still hot” Marina replied off handidly.

The adrenaline of the battle still surged through Alicias body, her fight or flight reflex unable or willing to be suppressed. She felt an urge to do something primal, run, fight, and shoot something. Her mind was erratic, urging her to scream about how irresponsible it was and if Welkin were here-

Alicias mind suddenly froze at the mere thought of Welkin seeing either of them in such a compromising position. The heat was beginning to overtake her. But it wasn’t the sun; it was a different kind of heat. She began to wonder whether Private Wulfstan had orchestrated this scenario simply to irritate her further. Alicia knew that she could no longer resist.

With red in her eyes Alicia lunged forward to throw herself atop the slumbering sniper, pinning her wrists to the dirt. With Marinas eyes closed firmly shut Alicia suspected that she had managed to ambush her with the unexpected manoeuvre.

“What are you doing?” Marina asked matter-of-factly, her eyes unwavering.

“Well, I don’t...” Alicia stammered as she searched for the words to express herself.

Marina suddenly awoke beneath Alicia, clutching Alicias shoulders in her hands she rolled the two of them together through the dirt her onto her back, suddenly pinning her squad mate into the dirt on her back with minimal resistance. “What are you doing?” Alicia asked.

“Well we have to do something to keep ourselves occupied and prevent our descent into madness” Marina laid the gauntlet out before her. It would soon become a fight for supremacy, the mountain wolf against the country fox.

Marina reached down between the two of them with her free hand, keeping Alicia pinned to the ground with her other. “I grew up hidden away in the mountains with only my father for company; I learnt quickly how to take my desires into my own hands”

Marinas adventurous hands passed the hem of Alicia’s skirt, only to swiftly turn and begin an ascent beneath the cover of Alicias skirt. Alicia yelped sharply as she felt Marina’s fingers caress her lips, separated only by the thin fabric of her Militia issue Gallia light blue shorts. The tip of Marina’s fingers danced and traced to a tune all their own, seemingly resonating with the turn of Alicia’s body. The looming summer sun caused the heat to accumulate in the most uncomfortable places of Alicia’s body.

Marina crawled low across Alicia’s front like a mountain wolf stalking in anticipation of the moment their prey would panic and the hunt could begin in earnest. The crown of Marinas jet black hair disappeared beneath the lip of Alicia’s skirt, the caress Marina’s cheeks against the brunettes soft inner thighs sent a shiver down her spine.

Marina grasped a scrunch of Alicias underwear between her pointed teeth, tugging the material to either side like a predator wrestling with its freshly caught prey in a primal effort to remove the offending boundary. Alicias underwear descended down her creamy white thighs, the young maiden feeling an unabashed sigh of relief escape her lips as the moist, burning heat which had been the source of her discomfort was released.

Alicias relief was short-lived however as they were swiftly replaced by the soft caress of Marinas lips. The anti-social sniper set about licking, nipping and sucking at Alicias moistening lips as she wished. Alicias mind was swimming, unable to focus on a single thought or sensation before it disintegrated in the wake of another soft caress or playful nip. As she began to feel her body seceding from her minds control an unconscious moan began to escape her quivering lips. Despite her attempts to stifle her low rumble Alicia knew if there was little chance of her denying her true feelings to herself there was little to be gained from attempting to deceive the woman who had her lips pressed tenderly against her-

A mechanical roar eclipsed the natural sounds of the forest, returning Alicia to the stark reality and stonewalling Marinas advance before it reached the peak of its momentum. Out of the corner of her eye Alicia could make out the source of the noise and pressed her back flat against the dirt. Marina, still enveloped beneath the hem of Alicias skirt and blind to the world around her, attempted to disentangle herself only to be pressed back down by the forceful palm of Alicias hand against the back of her head.

A vanguard of troops bearing the insignia of the Gallian Regular Army emerged at the mouth of the pass beneath them. Infantry marched ahead of a snaking convoy of jeeps and armoured vehicles on the lookout wary of any sign of an ambush. Alicias fingers clawed at the dirt beneath her in a desperate bid to keep herself calm, the tension of the moment was palpable. The proximity of the approaching forces meant any attempt at evasion only increased their likelihood of being discovered, warranting a significant amount of explanation as to the circumstances to which they would find themselves-

Alicia stifled a high pitched eep as she felt the return of Marinas wet tongue caressing her inner thigh, a breath of warm air across her freshly moistened skin. It seemed that even as Alicia found herself on the verge of lust fuelled hysteria Marina remained calm and cool no matter the situation, as to be expected of a sniper.

After what had felt like an eternity Alicia watched from the corner of her eye, unwilling to turn her head for fear of discovery, to watch as the last of the Gallian patrol passed beneath the outcropping. Alicias body refused to release the tension for several moments afterwards, finally willing to accept that the threat of discovery had passed. The release of her pleasure came and passed in a fleeting moment.

Marina emerged from underneath Alicias skirt with a sharp inhale of fresh breath, laying back on the ground and casually wiping a wayward stain from her lips with the thumb of her glove. She glanced back at Alicia as she pulled herself up into a sit, panting breaths as she fought to regain a foothold on her composure. “Admit it, you enjoyed yourself”

Alicia supressed her growing frustration at the truth of the lone wolf words. After what had transpired she barely knew what to do with herself, a cavalcade of conflicting emotions colliding together inside of her head. Alicia made her decision. Alicia crawled over to Marina, reaching up and clasping her hands around Marinas cheeks and stared into her eyes. Alicia stare into her eyes with Alicias expression was one few others had ever seen; it was the face she wore when she felt herself being overtaken by raw determination. Alicia leant forward and pressed her lips to Marinas, Marina falling back into dirt behind her at the ferocity of the unexpected embrace.

Alicia kept one hand pressed to Marinas cheek as the other descended to cup the curve of Marinas crotch in the palm of her hand. Alicia flicked her glove free from her hand, discarding it to the ground beside her. Alicias fingers crawled across Marinas flat stomach tracing elegant lines across the dark haired girls front as she descended. Tracing her fingertip across the seam of Marinas militia shorts Alicia slipped her dexterous fingers inside, feeling Marinas lips wet and aching for her caresses. Alicia felt Marina moan as her fingers delved deeper, the low rumble in her throat silenced by the unyielding press of Alicias lips.

Employing little discernible technique or skill Alicia set about her partner with the tips of her nimble fingers. Having endured the infuriatingly pleasurable caresses of Marinas gloved fingers Alicia could only imagine the ceaseless cascade of ecstasy Marina would be feeling beneath her touch. In the end the lone wolf, the fiercest and most unyielding soldier of the Gallian Militia, was reduced to a whimpering pup at the gentle touch of Alicias fingers to her lips. Alicia and Marina lay together in warm afterglow of their shared experience.

Alicia pulled herself to her feet first, rising to bask in the glow of the midday sun. Alicia retrieved her discarded jacket and replaced it despite the continuing encroachment of the ever stifling heat. Combined with the thin film of perspiration which had formed in the wake of their lovemaking the midday temperature was fast reaching unbearable. Despite her discomfort Alicia refused to allow the mask to falter as she glanced down at her subordinate still splayed out in the dirt before her.

“Get yourself back into uniform, Private Wulfstan” Alicia ordered. “We are returning to our observation”

Marina stared back up at Alicia, a smile curling her lips. “As you wish, Sergeant Melchiott”


End file.
